The prior art is well documented with various types of laser sighting devices. Such laser sighting devices typically require a dedicated or secondary battery or other power source for assisting in the operation of a secondary weapon accessory such as a laser aiming device. Examples of known holographic sights include the L-3 EOTech Holographic Weapon Systems, such as the 552.A65. Other known module laser aiming devices capable of attaching to a side of the holographic weapon sight housing include the EOLAD Laser with Tactical Light Mount, produced by Laser Devices, Inc.